Wireless communication systems are rapidly growing in usage. Further, wireless communication technology has evolved from voice-only communications to include the transmission of data, such as Internet and multimedia content. Mobile electronic devices may take the form of smart telephones or tablets that a user typically carries. Wearable devices, also referred to as accessory devices, are a newer form of mobile electronic device, one example being smart watches. Additionally, low-cost low-complexity wireless devices intended for stationary or nomadic deployment are also proliferating as part of the developing “Internet of Things”. In other words, there is an increasingly wide range of desired device complexities, capabilities, traffic patterns, and other characteristics. In general, it would be desirable to recognize and provide improved support for a broad range of desired wireless communication characteristics. Therefore, improvements in the field are desired.